She's Our Daughter After All
by NothinBetter
Summary: AU. Rachel and Quinn raised a family and they go through ups and downs. Focused on Faberry, but with Brittana/Sugarmony.


**A/N: Hello whoever is reading! This is my first fanfic ever and I apologize for any mistake you may eventually find in the middle. PS: You need to know that, for this story, a girl can get other girl pregnant through treatments. Nothing else to know. So, enjoy!**

**She's our daughter after all**

- Don't get me wrong, Rach. I love having sex with you, but I'm really tired! – The blonde girl said to the naked brunette straddling her.

Rachel pouted at the sweaty girl under her. She did seem tired, but all the brunette wanted was more. So much more. Those hours were nothing to her and everything flowed so easily between the two girls.

- But Quinn, I want more! – She crossed her arms in front of her chest like a spoiled child. After a minute, she rubbed her wet center against Quinn's belly, trying to provoke the other girl.

- Don't! – The blonde murmured as soon as she felt the wetness of her wife on her skin. She grabbed both tanned thighs to avoid the brunette to do that again.

- What? You don't like when I do this? – And moved again.

- I hate you. You know I can't resist you! – Rachel leaned in to kiss Quinn. The kiss was hungrier than usual, tongues battled with each other and the ex-cheerleader sucked on her lower lip when they broke the contact. – Come here. – Quinn pulled Rachel's ass higher on herself.

- What are you doing, Quinn?

- What you asked, babe. – The girl had a hunter look in her eyes and Rachel knew what it meant.

- And what exactly did I ask for?

- You'll see. You talk too much, sweetheart. – And with that, Quinn brought the small body entire on her face. She went direct to the girl's throbbing nerves.

She could hear her lover starting to moan in pleasure. Rachel was holding tight on the headboard in front of her and started riding the blonde's face. The brunette felt the other girl hold her in place, so she slowed down a little bit.

- Quinn… Please. – A moan scaped from down her throat and the girl underneath could feel the space between her legs getting wetter and wetter. She bit Rachel's clit and felt the girl lower herself even more on her head.

The blonde knew her lover wouldn't wait any longer, but she liked to play. Quinn kept flickering her tongue along with Rachel's entrance, without really penetrating her. The brunette above was going insane and she couldn't stop herself from buckling her hips over her wife's face.

Moans and breathy words from the short woman were filling the silence of the room when Quinn decided to stick her tongue right there on Rachel. When flesh found flesh, the petite girl whimpered and the blonde chuckled softly, making the other girl shiver from the trembling of her vocal cords against her center.

It didn't last much longer until the ex-cheerleader felt the well-known taste of her wife in her mouth and the girl who was moaning seconds ago from her orgasm, be spread across the bed trying to catch her breath. After a while of silence, Quinn cuddled next to the brunette, holding her in her pale arms.

- You do the laundry tomorrow. – A blond head rested between brown locks.

- I love you, Quinn. – Rachel said closing her eyes.

- I love you, too. – She whispered more to herself because her lover was already sleeping by this time.

* * *

><p>- We're going to be late, Quinn! – A yell was heard from down the stairs. – And you know I don't like to be late!<p>

- I'm coming! – The other woman shouted in response.

- That's what I heard last night. And you were quicker than you are being today!

Hurried steps came down across the wood floor. A blonde with messed short hair appeared carrying a huge bag along.

- I would be faster if _someone _wouldn't have exhausted me last night, so I could've woken up earlier.

- I love you too, sweetie. Now, let's go. We've got a long way to go. – The brunette said going out of the house and getting in the car, on the passenger's seat.

The taller one huffed, dragging the bag to the trunk and getting on the driver's seat. She turned on the radio, on a pop music station, started the car and their journey began. A few blocks later, the woman beside her rolled her eyes and changed the station, to a Broadway musicals one. Quinn smiled sarcastically. Giving up was part of the marriage, right?

* * *

><p>- Are we there, yet? – Rachel asked with childish voice.<p>

- We're almost arriving, sweetheart. – Quinn softly answered. She knew the other woman didn't like trips, so she used to make her best to make the hours inside the car fly as fast as possible. – Let's play a game.

Brown doe eyes became brighter as she heard those words. She loved games. Usually she might be a little competitive. Ok, too much competitive. But who cares, she'll win. – What game?

- Let me see… - The blonde wondered while her eyes were still on the road. – What about "I spy"?

- Oh, I like that one! – The petite girl clapped her palms together in excitement. – I'll start! – Her eyes narrowed as she began thinking what she would say. – I spy with my little eye, something kind and hazel! – She looked directly to the woman next to her, waiting for an answer.

- Something kind and hazel? – The blonde whispered to herself, as trying to guess what it could possibly be. – The cows? – She said as soon as she saw some animals along the road.

- No, it is not the cows!

Minutes went by and Quinn couldn't imagine what her lover was talking about. Something kind and hazel? What the hell was that tip? – I give up. I don't have any idea of what it is. – She said finally.

- Not one more try? – Rachel said expectantly.

- No more tries. I don't know what it can be.

- Well, love of my life, the kind and hazel thing I spied with my pretty little eyes, were your eyes, missy. – The brunette spoke with a bright smile on her face.

- Stop being so adorable, - She blushed – or else I'll have to stop the car right here in the middle of nowhere just to kiss you. – Quinn said playful.

- I love you, too.

- I love you more. – She dared.

- It is impossible, Quinn. – Rachel shook her head in disagreement.

- No, it isn't. I love you more, that's it.

- Quinn, you should know by now, in this long time of our relationship, that every argument we have, I am the one and only right, since you don't have good points to make, or even an exceptional memory as mine. I am certain I can make you remember. I can take as an example, the date of our ten month anniversary. I clearly-

- Rachel! – The taller woman said quite louder than the normal, trying to get her wife's attention. – Do you really wanna go there?

- I apologize. – The brunette said quietly. After a moment, she decided to speak again. – Are we there, yet? – She said looking out of her window.

- Five more minutes and we'll be there. – Quinn said gently.

Rachel was quiet for a second. But even a second with no words spilling out from her mouth was too much to her.

- I don't like trips. We should've come by plane. – The brunette pouted.

- I know you don't like trips, Rach, but it's nicer by car than by plane! See, we can have fun too! – Quinn tried to cheer her wife up.

- Yeah, yeah…

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, as said by the blonde, houses were appearing along with the road, showing they had arrived, safe and sound. Their hometown didn't bring good memories to them. Ex-boyfriends, Cheerios, high school and swearing. Rachel shrank on her seat and remained quiet until they got to the Berry household.<p>

Quinn stopped the car in front of the house and picked the bags, while Rachel rang the doorbell. A short man wearing glasses opened the door and embraced his daughter in a tight hug, taking her breath away. After catching her breath, she entered the house to greet her other dad. Hiram saw that the blonde was having a hard time trying to carry everything by herself, so he ran to her.

- Hello, Quinn! How are you? – The ex-cheerleader dropped the bag she was trying to put on her shoulder and hugged the small man. – Let me help you so we can go faster. She missed you. Both of you, actually. – He said with a bright smile.

- We missed her, too. – She started to carry the bag again, now with one of her father-in-law's help. – The house is quiet without her.

- It was just for four days. And I clearly understand you needed some couple time alone. – Hiram winked and went to the house.

The blonde stopped for a second and just stood there, blushing. It was so obvious like that? I mean, they could've wanted a time alone to do other things besides sex, for God's sake!

When Quinn finally got to the living room of the house, she was greeted by her wife holding a three-year-old little girl, with black hair and bright blue eyes. The little girl stretched her arms on the blond woman's way.

- Mama! Mama! – She kept saying until Rachel handed her to her "mama".

- Hey, baby girl. – Quinn kissed the small brunette on the cheek. – How are you? You missed your moms? – She continued kindly.

- Yes! Very much! I love you, mama! – The girl cuddled into Quinn's embrace.

- I'll be jealous of your mama, Harmony! – Rachel approached the girls of her life.

- I love you too, mommy! – Their daughter gave her "mommy" a kiss.

Both men watched the scene with tears in the eyes. What? They were emotional.

- Well, I'm sure you girls are very tired, so we prepared Rachel's room for you. And this little star right here – Leroy touched Harmony's nose slightly, what caused her to laugh – behaved very well these four days, so she deserves to be with her moms.

- Thank you, Leroy, we really needed these days. – Quinn hugged him with one arm, while the other still held her daughter.

- I know you did, honey. It was the same with Rachel. – He said mocking the brunette beside him.

- Hey! I'm still here and, as your daughter, I rather not have knowledge of that. And what do you mean Harmony is your little star? I thought I had that role in you life, Dad! – Rachel pouted and Quinn kissed her forehead.

- Sweetie, you are our big star! Now this sweetheart here is our little star. – Hiram came from the kitchen into the room and explained his husband.

- I'll pretend I believe you. – The small woman said joking. - Ok, Dad, Daddy, we're quite tired, so if you excuse us, we're going to rest a little, alright? And I'll take this missy with me. I love you, dads. – She took Harmony from Quinn's arms and headed to her room with the blonde in tow.

Rachel's room didn't change through all these years. The only difference was a white bed that looked more like a crib in one of the corners of the bedroom and lots of toys all over the space.

Both women put on comfortable clothes and were now lying in bed cuddled into each other with their baby girl in the middle. The little brunette fell asleep as soon as they got in the bedroom. God, she missed her moms a lot, but now she was in peace.

Quinn got up and slowly picked Harmony from the bed to place her on her bed. She would be more comfortable in there. The blonde planted a kiss on the little girl's thick dark hair and got back to her loved wife.

- I missed Harmie. – The shorter woman whispered into Quinn's chest. – It seemed like our family wasn't complete those days. I love her very much, Quinn, but sometimes I feel sorry for her. I know what it is like to have gay parents. – Her voice was getting lower. - You may say we live in a bigger city, but you certainly know what she might find in her life. And looking at our baby safe and sound right now, surrounded by people that love her, I don't want her to grow up and face the world. There are mean people out there, Quinn. They might hurt our baby! – The last phrase was pronounced a little louder than she intended.

- I know, Rach. There are mean people everywhere. We'll have to teach her how to deal with them. But maybe she'll fall in love with one of them! Like happened to you. – She tried to joke about it to make her wife forget her worries about this at least for once.

- I worry about Harmony. – Rachel muttered.

- Me too, sweetheart, me too. She's special. She'll get through everything in her life because she's strong just like her Mommy. – She felt Rachel's weak smile on her chest. – And I love her. Harmony and her Mommy. – Quinn smiled between brown locks. The brunette put herself up and linked lips with her wife. The kiss was sweet, as reassuring their love for each other and saying that everything would turn out ok.

- Of course you do. Her Mommy is awesome. – Rachel broke the kiss and murmured near the blonde's lips.

- She really is. – Quinn agreed and started another kiss, hungrier this time.

- She's our daughter, after all. – Rachel whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up in the middle of the night with Harmony telling her she needed to pee. She looked at the clock. Three a.m. The ex-cheerleader walked into the bathroom and waited for her daughter to finish her business, picked the little girl on red pajamas and got back to the room.<p>

- Mama, I am hungry. – Big blue eyes begged her for food and who she was to say no to their kid? So the blonde walked down the stairs into the kitchen. She placed Harmony on the high chair and prepared her milk.

They heard a noise coming from upstairs and both girls turned to see who the maker of the noise was.

- Grandpa! – The black-haired girl said to the black man. Quinn wouldn't say a word about this to anyone, but he was her favorite.

- Yes, Honey, it's me! – He laughed and got closer to his grandkid. – Hungry? – Leroy asked and Harmony nodded quite enthusiastically. – That's my girl! You have to eat a lot to grow up very fast! – He joked.

- You couldn't sleep? – Quinn asked the man after he stood beside her.

- Actually, I used to wake up these nights about this time to check on your baby girl.

- Thank you very much, Leroy. Monie is a very lucky girl to have you as grandpa. – She replied looking at her kid drinking the pink milk all at once. – Don't drink it too fast, sweet pie! You'll choke on it!

- She's happy you girls are here. Honey had a lot of fun playing with us, but she sometimes cried at night before go to sleep. – He looked at Quinn. – It's good to have the whole family together. And the house is now more cheerful with a child. Hiram and I miss this since Rachel went to New York.

- I can imagine. But we're staying three more days. Besides, you know you can always visit us. Sometimes Rachel is too busy with her shows, but I'm sure she can make a time to her old dads.

- Hey! I'm not old! I'm in great shape! – The tall man opposed.

- Of course you are. – She said laughing with the man.

- Mama, I wanna sleep. – A weak and sleepy voice reached their ears and they saw the girl rubbing one of her ocean eyes, as Rachel used to say. Quinn grabbed Harmony and headed to the bedroom and as they left Leroy in the kitchen, an "I love you, grandpa" was heard.

* * *

><p>- Wake up, Sleepy Beauty! Your daughter wants to go to the park. – A sweet voice broke into Quinn's sleep. – Or rather, she demands to go to the park.<p>

The woman with messy hair opened her golden eyes to see a brunette head pop up in front of her face. She blinked a few times before really see the person properly. Quinn was not a morning person. But apparently, her wife was.

- Good morning, sweetie! – Rachel pecked the other woman on the lips. – I know you don't like to be awaken, but, as I said, Harmie wanna go to the park. – She ruffled the blonde's hair. – And I am certain that you won't deny some fun to your daughter, will you?

- The park? Why not, huh? – Quinn muttered while getting up from the bed.

* * *

><p>- Mommy! Mama! You see that? – The little girl in a red coat shouted to her parents from across the park.<p>

- We saw it, baby girl! You were amazing! – Her brunette mom replied while walking towards the slide. – Want some help, baby?

- I am not a baby, mommy! – Harmony said pouting, looking a lot like Rachel. Quinn, that was coming to join her girls, laughed at the gesture.

- She's definitely your daughter. – The blond whispers into her wife's ear and hug her from behind, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder.

- Of course you are not a baby, darling! Soon you're going to college! – Rachel told her kid to make her feel better. – Sure she's my daughter. I had her with a hot blonde, named Lucy, have you heard about her? – She responded the woman behind her looking at the brunette girl on the slide.

- I think I have, possibly. I've also heard she's really talented and that her wife isn't that much of a deal. – Quinn mocked the shorter woman.

- Very funny, Quinn. – Rachel turned into the blonde's embrace. – Smartass.

- You love me. – She kissed the brown doe-eyed girl.

- Of course I do. – It was her time to kiss her wife. – Or else, I wouldn't have married you, therefore, we wouldn't have this beautiful child of ou- Harmony! Don't go up there! Get down here right now! – She yelled on Quinn's face when she saw their kid getting on the slide in a weird way. – You'll get hurt, Harmony!

- I'll get her. – The ex-cheerleader told Rachel softer before heading to the slide where the blue-eyed girl had a naughty face on. – Come here, sweet pie. You don't wanna make mommy angry, do you?

- I live here now. Is my castle. I'm Rapunzel, mama! – Harmony happily told her moms.

- Oh no, I am sure my daddy made her watch Tangled.

- At least she didn't choose to be a weak princess. – Quinn muttered.

- She could've chosen Mulan. – Rachel stated.

- She would have to go to China, Rach. And she's not Asian.

- She's not blonde either.

- She'll be want she wants to be.

- She could be Snow White. Her hair is black already. Now we'll have to find a long blonde wig for her, because I'm certain she'll want it. – Rachel said, more to herself.

- Like you wanted a ginger wig because you like Ariel? And this was four years ago. – She joked. – And that wasn't the difficult part. The hard part was making you fit in a fucking mermaid tail when you were pregnant! – The blonde laughed non-stop.

- Watch your mouth, Fabray! Our daughter can hear you. – The petite girl warned. – And I was hot. You said this yourself. – Rachel replied approaching the girls. – Come here, baby. We can build a castle for you at home.

- Really? – Harmony's blue eyes shone with the proposal.

- Yes, really, darling. Now let's go, I'll buy you an ice cream, you want it? – Rachel was practically buying the kid, she knew that. But there was no other way for her to get the girl out of the slide.

- Okay, mommy! Mama, can you get me? – Harmony begged to the blonde. The next second, the woman was climbing the plaything. She wrapped her arms around the adorable child and slipped until her butt found the sand of the park's play area. Both girls were laughing so hard that Quinn couldn't make herself get up from the floor.

- C'mon you two! – Rachel provoke getting closer.

- Help us, mommy! – Harmony shrieked breathless. The blonde woman grabbed her wife's hand and puller her down, making her collapse next to the girls.

It took a while for the family to finally stop laughing and get up. Rachel had to shake all the dirty off of Harmony's coat because it was her daughter's favorite and the little girl was whimpering that she wouldn't wear another if that one got damaged.

By the time they were leaving the park, Harmony in front of the women with her bright red tricycle, two girls were arriving with a child, a little shorter than theirs.

- Quinn, my vision may be somehow corrupted, but aren't they-

- Berry! Fabray! What are you doing here? – The voice came from across the place until them.

- Yes, exactly. – Quinn whispered to her wife before joining the other couple.

- Oh my God! Look at Harmony! She's so big! – A tall blonde said.

- Hi Britt, we miss you guys! You disappeared! – The shorter blonde told her friends.

- Oh, please. We don't see each other since… I don't know… Sug's birthday. It was about five months ago. You guys love me to be apart from me, right?

- Sure, Santana. We love you. – The petite brunette said sarcastically to the lawyer.

- We just moved to Los Angeles and our life's a mess. I'm sorry we didn't keep in touch, girls. – Brittany replied hugging the other couple very tight.

- Actually, we've tried to call you these days, but you didn't pick up the phone. So we went to Berry's house. And, well, now I understand why you left little Money to her grandpas. Good one, huh, Q. Exchanging your daughter for sex. – Santana had a naughty face on.

- Shut up, S. – Quinn rolled her eyes at the Latina's hint and put an arm defensively around Rachel's waist. – Why don't you stop pretending you are a bitch and give me a hug?

- I don't hug. – She grimaced.

- You do hug me, San. And Sugar, too. – The blonde dancer pecked her wife on the cheek.

- Only you, sweetie. Because you are my girls. Q is not my girl. – She joked.

- Fuck you, Santana. – Their friendship was weird. I mean, they were totally bitches to each other, but, somehow, they managed to get along very well.

Brittany and Rachel left the other women alone and walked side by side to see what the children were doing. They sat on a bench near the playground to catch up. Harmony and Sugar were playing on the sand, trying to make a castle.

- Come here, San! – Quinn said holding her friend. – I missed you. I know you missed us too.

Santana was tough, and she would never admit it, but she loved Quinn and Rachel like they were her family. After seconds of resistance, she finally gave up and hugged the blonde properly. – I love you, Q. – The Latina's voice was muffled by gold locks.

- What? I didn't hear you. – Quinn mocked.

- Screw you, Fabray. – She said getting out of the blonde's embrace. – C'mon, let's meet our hot wives. – Santana grabbed Quinn's hand and headed to the bench.

- ... That's why we needed this time. I love Harmie, but, you know. – Quinn and Santana heard the end of the conversation.

- I see. I and San send Sugar to my sister once a week. – Brittany said distractedly.

- Oh, so I am exchanging my daughter for sex, S? You sex maniac! – The shorter blonde joked sitting next to Rachel.

- Dios mío, why we had to accidentally meet you? – The Latina went for her daughter playing in the sand.

- Auntie Tana! – She was hugged by the black-haired girl.

- Mommy! – Sugar copied her little friend.

- Hey, kids. – Santana smiled at the girls embracing her waist. – Do you wanna go home? – The children had a sad face on after the question, the brunette tried to fix it. – You can watch cartoons and have ice cream! – As she finished the sentence, the girls were jumping around and heading to the other three women that were still on the bench.

- I refuse to believe you can be so lovely. – Rachel told the taller brunette with a disbelief face while Quinn put Harmony on her lap.

- She's really good with children, right Sugar? – Brittany tickled the girl with light brown hair and brown eyes.

- Momma! Stop it! – She laughed.

- Ok, so let's go home? – Quinn said getting up. – We promised Monie we'd buy her ice cream.

- You can go to our house, right, San? – The dancer brightly asked her wife. – Harmony will be a perfect pal for Sugar and we can talk about our lives!

- You guys have a house here? I thought you had moved to Chicago from LA. – Rachel replied holding her kid's hand.

- Well, Brittany wanted a house here in Lima, because she missed her family. I can't deny I missed mine too, so we bought one a couple months ago. It's not that big, but it's comfortable. You should see it. – Santana answered the other brunette. – C'mon Sug, come here to your mommy. – She said picking Sugar. She was tiny for her age, after all.

The two families headed to the Pierce-Lopez household and remained there until it was dark outside. The women kept talking while the children sat on the floor to draw. When they were leaving, Harmony stood up and ran to her moms showing the drawing to them. Sugar was on her tow with a piece of paper in hand as well.

- What we have here? – Rachel said looking at the paper when Harmony handed her the work of art. – What's this, Harmie?

- This is mommy and mama and auntie Tana and auntie Britt and grandpas and me and Sugar. – The little girl replied quickly pointing into the paper. – Is my family.

Rachel was about to say that Santana, Brittany and Sugar weren't her family, but if you thought about it, they were more than family to her. And also, Harmony was too cute to deny anything to her, so she gave her bright smile to the child when Quinn put the girl's red coat on and picked the little brunette.

- You're right, this is our family. – Rachel whispered to herself. – And what you have over there, Missy? – She said to the other girl behind her momma's legs.

- A duck. – Sugar said shyly showing the drawing. – Is my family, too. – Her glare fell to the floor.

- It is, sweetie! – Brittany grabbed the kid and spun her in the air. – Now say goodbye to your aunties and Harmony.

- Bye auntie Q, bye auntie Rach, bye Monie. – Sugar said as the women walked out of the house.

- Say bye to Sugar, Monie. – Quinn pushed the girl slightly encouraging her. Harmony got close to Sugar and kissed her on the cheek, saying a weak "bye".

- My daughter totally got your daughter, Fabray. – Santana murmured into Quinn's ear when they hugged. – Listen to me.

* * *

><p>- Don't forget to brush her teeth and don't let her go to bed late. You know she has problems to wake up. – Rachel said at the door of her house, getting ready to go to the theatre for one more night, to perform her brand new show. Wicked. She finally got the part of Elphaba on the remaking of the play. – I love you. – She kissed Quinn briefly on the lips and pecked Harmony's cheek. – I love you, baby girl.<p>

- Break a leg! Not literally! – The blonde replied when Rachel was leaving. – I love you, too.

- Love you, mommy! – The tiny brunette yelled to her mom.

- So, what you wanna do tonight, baby girl? – She entered the house.

- Clay! – Harmony bounced into Quinn's embrace.

They spent the night making animals out of clay. Harmony wanted to make a golden star so she could give it to her mommy when she got back. Quinn helped her and they colored it. By the end of painting the figures, the black-haired girl was sleepy, so the blonde put her in bed.

- What story you want tonight? – She asked looking at her daughter under the pink comforter with yellow stars on it. Rachel had chosen it saying that Harmony would always remember her on bedtimes, since it wasn't every night she could put their kid to sleep.

The little girl in white nightgown stared at the shelf in her room. There were lots of books because Quinn bought a children book everytime she saw one. – Tangled! – The girl said enthusiastically.

- Monie, sweetheart, we don't have this book. – Her heart melted when se saw the sad expression on her daughter's face. – I'm sorry, but you'll have to choose another.

- Okay, mama. – Harmony placed her tiny hand over her mom's. – I want Peter Pan!

* * *

><p>Quinn was reading a novel in the living room's armchair when she heard a key noise behind the front door. She closed the book and headed to the hall.<p>

- Hello. – She said simply when her wife finally got the key right in the whole and got into the house. Rachel nearly died of fright and was now with a hand over her chest, somehow dramatically.

- Oh my God, Quinn! – She whispered-shouted to the blonde. – Never do that again!

- I am fine, thank you for asking. – Quinn replied sarcastically kissing the brunette tenderly. – How was the show? Full house tonight? – She grabbed the keys from her wife and put it down on the small table next to the door.

- It was great, as always. I love what I do and I do what I love, you know that. – Rachel smiled. – And how's Harmie? – She sat on the sofa and the other woman followed.

- She's sleeping right now. Monie made you a star and I think she'll give it to you tomorrow. – Quinn involved her arms around her lover.

- She's lovely. – Rachel snuggled closer to the blonde.

- She's our daughter after all. – She joked.

- Yeah… Now come here. – The diva pulled Quinn's collar into herself and started a passionate kiss. She licked the blonde's bottom lip and entered her mouth with her tongue. Quinn moaned at the touch and her hand attached Rachel's breasts over the fabric of her clothes. The blonde grabbed the brunette's thighs from behind, led her to their room and made sure to lock the door.

Soon enough, there were several pieces of clothes all over the floor and the sheets of the bed were a mess. Rachel was naked over a naked as well Quinn. She was spreading open mouth kisses all over the blonde's neck. The ex-cheerleader had her hands attached to brown hair when Rachel decided to go a little South.

The brunette bit down on Quinn's right nipple and it hardened at the warmth of the touch, while the other was clasped between Rachel's fingers. A loud and guttural moan scaped from the blonde's throat and Rachel immediately stopped what she was doing.

- Quinn! – She whispered. – You can't be loud, Harmie's sleeping the next door!

The blonde whimpered but nodded. She knew they couldn't make noise since their daughter was in the house. They almost got caught once and the blonde didn't want it to happen again, but God, her wife's touch felt so good against her skin and she couldn't help herself from moaning in pleasure.

Said so, Rachel got back to her business. Somehow, trying to keep herself from making noises sent waves of adrenaline through her whole body, what made her even wetter.

- Rach… - She begged.

- What do you want? – Rachel muttered licking one of the blonde's breast and massaging the other. When she noticed her wife didn't say anything else, she lifted and tilted her head to the left, staring the woman in the eyes.

Quinn brought her right hand until Rachel's face, caressed her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. The brunette knew the blonde was getting into the edge, so she pushed it a little further, exploring the other's mouth with her tongue and flickered it on the ex-cheerleader palate. That was when Quinn broke the kiss, lifted her lover's head and locked their eyes.

- I want _you_. – The blonde's voice was thick with desire and her hazel eyes were black and the brunette could see lust overflowing from them. – Down there. Please. – The last word was an inaudible moan.

- As you wish. – Rachel murmured.

Without waiting one more second, the brunette trailed kisses down Quinn's stomach, stopping by the hip bone. She drew her tongue along the blonde's left bone and under her touch, the woman twitched her body, arched her back and grabbed the white sheets of the bed. The diva changed the hip bone and was going to tease the other when suddenly she felt a kick and ended on the edge of the bed.

- What the fuck, Quinn? – Rachel said to the blonde now sitting between the mess of sheets. She had swollen lips and a flushed expression.

- I-I'm so sorry, Rach. – Quinn crawled towards her wife and put her hand over Rachel's stomach. – Does it hurt? – She was worried.

- No, it doesn't hurt. But my God, what was that? – The brunette was still confused.

- You know that spot in special is sensitive. – She started rubbing the now slightly red mark on the other woman's belly. – I guess it was-it was reflex. I'm so sorry, Rach.

- It's ok, sweetie. I should apologize. I do know that spot is sensitive, I just forgot. – She pecked Quinn on the nose and got off the bed.

- So I'll take a shower. – The blonde quickly went to the bathroom and left a brunette talking to herself.

As soon as Quinn turned on the shower, the cold water ran through her body, relieving slightly the throbbing nerve in the middle of her thighs. She would have to do that alone, since she broke the mood with her wife minutes before.

So the blonde leaned against the cool tile and started stimulating her clit with her fingers. She pinched and flickered it between her thumb and forefinger. After a while doing it, she felt it was time to move forward. Quinn didn't wait until she get used to one finger, soon entering herself with three fingers at once. While she pumped them really hard inside of her body, her back arched and Quinn knew she was about to come. Just once more...

- Rach. – The blonde let out in a weak whisper as she slipped to the floor.

When she finished the shower, she wrapped herself in a green tower and entered the room. Quinn was static and lost her breath as soon as she caught sign of what was happening on the bed.

Her lovely wife was sitting against the headboard with her legs wide open and her hands between them. Rachel had a pain expression, but Quinn knew that face very well. It was pleasure. Well, it seems she wasn't the only one who needed to take care of herself.

The blonde slowly walked toward the woman that kept pressing almost her whole hand inside her vagina. Rachel didn't notice her presence so, carefully, Quinn held the brunette's hands. The diva quickly opened her eyes and sighed when she saw it was her wife.

- Quinn. – Rachel's barely audible husky voice silently begged for the other woman.

She understood the message and placed two fingers on Rachel's entrance. Quinn waited for a nod. Nod given, she penetrated. The look of pleasure on the short woman's face was indescribable. Her back arched as soon as she felt her wife's fingers inside her.

- Shit, Quinn. – She hissed with eyes closed. – I- I am s- so close…

Quinn felt the walls tighten around her fingers and kissed Rachel hard, assaulting the diva's mouth with her tongue when she got to her orgasm. The blonde kept her fingers there for a moment while Rachel got rid of her climax.

- Thank you. – The brunette whispered burying her head on Quinn's neck.

- You're welcome. Sleep tight. I love you. – She replied holding the small woman on her arms.

* * *

><p>Quinn was truly staring at her wife instead of reading the newspaper. She was fascinated by Rachel dancing and singing around the kitchen while making pancakes. The blonde was sitting by the island of the kitchen and Harmony was beside her coloring. She lived for moments like these. Quinn really loved Rachel, but what she loved the most about her wife was her spontaneity. How she was so impassioned about the things she loved and the way she took care of her and Harmony. She loved everything about the short brunette.<p>

Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. It was Saturday morning, who could be calling?

- I get it! – Quinn said getting up and running to the living room.

Her expression was mysterious when she picked the phone. Rachel had an eye on the blonde.

- Yes. No, there's no problem. Just tell me when. – The replies were all she could hear. – Oh, I see. No, despite of everything, it'll be good for her. Yes, she'll love it. But I want a reward. Rachel and I, actually. No need to thank me. So, this week, right? We'll be waiting. Oh, Hawaii? It's okay, I don't wanna know details about your sex life. We'll do it. We'll check the list. Of course there's food in here. No, not only vegan food. I'll tell her you said that. Okay, bye.

Quinn hangs up the phone and heads back to the kitchen, only to meet a curious Rachel glaring at her.

- Who was it, sweetie?

- It was Santana. – The blonde answered sitting on her spot again and helping Harmony to eat her dinosaur pancakes. – She asked, or demanded, if we could have Sugar over, for about two weeks. She and Brit are going to Hawaii and Britt's sister couldn't stay with Sug. – Quinn made weird faces while feeding their baby girl and speaking at the same time.

- And you said… - Rachel was still glaring at her wife.

- I said it was okay. She'll come by this week. I thought it'd be nice for Monie, you know, have a friend for two weeks. She's lonely here with her nanny. – She stopped her moves with the spoon mid-air and looked at Rachel. – It's okay for you, right?

- Sure, Harmie will love Sugar here. And we are her godmothers, right? – Now that her curiosity had been quenched, she got back to the pancakes. – You want pancakes?

- Yes. – Quinn smiled. – Oh, and by the way, San said you eat rabbit food. And also, she told us to not give this "disgusting snot" to her daughter. – She continued playfully.

- Oh. – The brunette was indignant. – You know, Sugar is very lucky to have Brittany as her mom. Santana is the devil.

* * *

><p>Sugar arrived on Monday. Apparently, her moms were looking forward to this trip.<p>

- Brush your teeth every night, honey. Be nice. We'll call you every night, okay? Mr. Ballad is in your bag. If you miss us, hug him. I love you, Sug. We won't take too long. – Brittany had the little brown-haired girl in her arms, squeezing her.

- Hey, Sugar Plum, if you have a nightmare, you can sneak into auntie Q and auntie Rach's bed, okay, hija? I love you a lot, cupcake. – Santana embraced her daughter in her wife's arms. – If anything happens, call us and we'll fly over. – She said to the blonde with short hair. – Thank you so much, girls. – The Latina hugged both women. – Now let's go, Britt, or we'll lose the flight.

- Bye, sweetie. – The dancer handed Sugar to Rachel and left.

- So… Are you hungry, Sugar? – Rachel asked the girl that shook her head as saying no.

- Let her play with Monie, sweetheart. They get on really well. – Quinn said taking the pink bag to their daughter's room.

The brunette put Sugar on the floor and as soon as she did it, Harmony came out of nowhere, grabbed the little brunette's hand and headed to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>The two girls were the best of friends, even though they lived miles away. When the vacations started for Harmony, she would always spend a month with the Pierce-Lopez family. Sugar was shy and didn't speak a lot, but since they learned to read and write, they exchanged cards at least once a week. Sugar lived in Los Angeles and was homeschooled. Later they would find out she had Asperger's Syndrome. The little girl usually didn't speak to anyone besides her moms, her aunt, Rachel, Quinn and Harmony.<p>

When the girls were about thirteen, Brittany received a job proposal in New York City and of course she couldn't refuse it. That year, Santana, Brittany, Sugar and little Tony, who was six, moved to the city that never sleeps.

- I'll live near you, Monie. – Sugar was talking to Harmony through the phone. – That's- that's great, isn't it?

- Yes! This is amazing! You can sleep here whenever you want to! – The black-haired girl encouraged her friend. – This is the best new ever, Sug!

- Yeah…I guess- I think so. – The Pierce-Lopez kid replied slightly sadder.

- What happened, Su? – She asked worried. – You'll be with me, that's nice.

- I suppose so. – The girl took a deep breath. – I don't like where you live. Here in Los Angeles, we live a little far from downtown. –She explained. – But you live so close to a lot of people, Monie.

- It's okay, Sugar. You'll always have me. – Harmony tried to make her better. – And Tony.

- I don't like him. He's evil. – Sugar talked about her little brother as he was some demon.

- We have that in common. I don't like Zellie either. – She was talking about her four-year-old sister, Hazel. – Little siblings can be evil sometimes, I guess. I suppose it's written on some book.

- I bet it is! – Sugar laughed on the other end of the line.

* * *

><p>When the Pierce-Lopez household moved to NYC, Sugar spent most of the time on Rachel and Quinn's house, hanging around with Harmony.<p>

- I like Mr. Ballad. He's a cool duck. – The blue-eyed girl sat on the end of her bed. – But why you keep hugging him? – She tilted her head and stared at the other girl sitting on the floor holding the stuffed animal.

- I don't know. I think I hug him because my moms say whenever I miss them, I can hold him and everything would be fine. – She replied quietly. – It's a stupid thing, really. – Sugar had her gaze on the floor.

- No, no. – Harmony was quickly on her knees in front of the other girl. – Do not say that. It's very cute, really. – She placed her hand under Sugar's chin and lifted it. – It's different, but a different good. It makes you special, actually.

Both girls stared at each other's eyes and held the gaze for several minutes. Sugar ventured a glance to the other girl's lips and that was enough for Harmony. The taller girl leaned in and linked their lips together softly. It was the girls' first kiss ever, so everything was a little clumsy. None of them broke the contact and they remained that way for what seemed ages.

- Oh. – Sugar said after a while.

- I'm so sorry, Su. – Harmony was blushing and her blue eyes were wild.

- No, it's fine, Monie. – She replied looking at the floor and squeezing Mr. Ballad against her chest.

Harmony would reply, but suddenly a small figure stopped by the opened door. – Money, Sugar! Mommy and mama say dinner is ready! – An adorable kid with hazel hair and big hazel eyes as well said loudly.

- We- we're going, Zellie. – Her big sister answered as the little girl ran to the kitchen.

- C'mere, Ellie. – Quinn picked her child and placed her beside Tony. The boy was big for his age and had tanned skin, black hair and green eyes. – Make sure to eat everything!

- But mama, I don't like this green food! – She said dramatically. – I want bacon!

- At least you taught your kid something good, right, Berry? – Santana was sitting across the table. They were having a family dinner, as they used to say.

- San! Don't be mean to Rach. – Brittany exclaimed at her wife's comment.

- It's fine, Britt. I stopped caring. – Rachel said as Quinn sat by her side and put an arm around her shoulder and pecked her lips. – We all know she really love us.

- You wish! – The Latina replied and after that she felt a soft kick under the table. She looked to the taller blonde and she had a disapproval face on, but they all laughed at the end because everyone knew Santana was joking.

- Money! Sit here! – Hazel exclaimed when she noticed her sister entering the dinning room with Sugar in tow.

The girls sat on opposite sides of the table and didn't speak until the dinner ended.

- So we're going home. – Santana said heading to the door.

- Already, girls? It's early! – Quinn replied from the sofa with Hazel on her lap.

- I know, but Tony has a big game tomorrow morning, so we really have to go. – The taller blonde apologized.

- Oh, so our little Antony here likes sports? – Rachel kneeled down to the boy's level and ruffled his dark hair.

- Yes, auntie Rach! I love soccer! – Tony said enthusiastically.

- Maybe we could go and see you playing! Right, Quinn? – She looked up to her wife who was still holding their daughter.

- Please, mama! – Little Hazel begged.

- Well, I guess so. – Quinn smiled. – But if we want it to happen, you have to go to bed early so you can wake up tomorrow, Ellie. – She blackmailed her kid.

- Deal! – The little girl said quite loudly and everyone laughed.

- Vamos, Tony! Donde esta tu hermana? – Santana asked her son. – Where's Sugar, girls?

- She must be with Harmony. Leave her to sleep here, it's okay. – Rachel offered.

- Estoy aqui, mom. – Sugar came out of Harmony's room and stood beside Brittany.

- Cupcake, Rach said you can stay for a sleepover if you want to. – The dancer said.

- Thank you aunt Rach, but I think it'd be better if I slept at home. – Sugar replied looking to the floor.

- Okay, so bye girls. And Tony. – Rachel said waving to the family.

- And Tony! – Quinn laughed behind the brunette.

- They're gone already? – Harmony stood up behind her moms.

- Yes, sweetie, why? – Rachel stopped in front of her kid. – You seem sad, baby girl.

- No, it's just a headache. – She lied. – I'm going to bed.

- Sleep tight. – The brunette kissed Harmony's head.

- Don't let the bugs bite! – Hazel shouted from Quinn's embrace.

- You are going to bed too, missy. – The blonde said heading to their youngest's room.

Rachel went to her bedroom and entered the bathroom. She was supposed to have her period by now, but… Nothing yet. She never got late. Maybe she was... No, that was impossible. They wanted another child, but the last treatment they made was months ago. That was not possible, was it?

- Rach? Are you in there? – The brunette heard Quinn's voice from their bedroom.

- Ye- yes, I- I'm here. – She murmured in response.

- What happened, sweetheart? – The voice was becoming closer. Rachel turned to the door and saw her wife standing at the door frame.

- Q- Quinn. – The shorter woman's face was blank. – I'm late. – She whispered looking at the white tile of the bathroom. She suddenly lifted her gaze and locked eyes with the blonde.

- What do you mean, Rach? – Quinn said quietly.

- My period. It's late. And you know it's nev-

- Never late. I know. – She completed. – But this doesn't mean anything, right? Maybe it's just a disease. – The blonde said quickly.

- Maybe. – Rachel muttered.

- Let's go to bed, on Monday you can go to a doctor. – And Quinn left the room.

* * *

><p>Hazel was bouncing between Harmony and Quinn on the way back home. The girls went to the movies since Rachel was staying the whole day in the theatre. The first-born girl was holding a bucket of popcorn almost empty.<p>

- I love the movie, mama! – The girl with big hazel eyes said loudly.

- Shh, Zellie! – Harmony reprimanded her sister. – We're on the street! You can't shout all the time, Hazel!

- Your sister is right, Ellie. – Quinn said to the now pouting girl.

- But mommy is loud! I wanna be like mommy! – Hazel stopped and pulled the rest of her family together. God, that girl was strong!

Quinn knelt in front of the girl. – I know you wanna be like your mommy, but you can't do that when we're not home. – She said quietly. Her little kid was adorable and she wanted to be like Rachel! How Quinn could get mad at her? Maybe for not wanting to be like her mama, but she didn't thought about it. – Understood?

- Yeah. – Hazel said simply and continued to walk.

They arrived at home and the little girl wanted bacon.

- No, Hazel, you can't have bacon now! My God, it's not the time to eat things like that! – Quinn denied her daughter but was almost regretting it because it is always time for bacon. – I didn't give birth to you so you could eat bacon all the time! – She muttered playful. – Harmony, take care of your sister for a moment.

The older girl huffed but picked Hazel and headed to the kitchen. Rachel watched everything from the sofa with happy eyes. The pillows caved under weight when Quinn sat beside her wife and kissed her tenderly.

- How were the rehearsals? – She kissed the brunette again.

- I went to the doctor. – Rachel separated from the blonde to speak properly. – I'm pregnant, Quinn. – She took a deep breath and waited for an answer.

Quinn was quiet for a moment and that got Rachel really worried, but after some minutes, the small brunette felt herself being hugged and lifted from the ground listening to murmurs of how the new was great. She was relieved.

- Oh my God, Rach! I can't believe we're having another baby! – The blonde finally said when she put her wife on the floor. – C'mon, let's tell the kids!

* * *

><p>Those two months flew so fast when they were waiting a baby. All the family was happy, including Santana and Brittany. Hiram and Leroy went to New York as soon as they received the good news. Rachel was still performing normally, since the baby bump wasn't visible yet.<p>

- You were perfect tonight, miss Berry. As always, may I add. – A man with a topknot was near her dressing room and approached the diva. – Can you give me an autograph?

- Thank you, I really try my best every night. – Rachel said signing a piece of paper.

The brunette walked into the room with a golden star on the door and sat on the chair. She was feeling very tired that night and her body was weird. Rachel couldn't explain how this weird feeling was, but she was sure it wasn't something good and she almost canceled the show, but as a Broadway star would say, the show must go on.

Rachel was changing from her show clothes when she felt it. An acute pain in her stomach. It hurts like hell! She managed to get up through the ache to somehow get to the hallway to see if someone could help her. She made her way to the corridor and saw her agent walking towards her happily.

The diva grabbed on the red-haired woman's arm for balance while she bent down.

- God, Rachel! What happened? – The woman was desperate. – Call an ambulance! Call an ambulance! – She screamed to everyone who could hear.

Rachel went off for some hours before she wakes up in a clean and white hospital room. She turned her head to the left and caught sign of a blonde sitting on a chair reading. The woman had a flushed face, slight red nose and puffy eyes. The brunette's body was quite sore, so she tried to turn herself to the blonde's side, not getting much. The other woman heard movement and quickly put the book down and walked to Rachel.

- Qui- – She needed water to speak, but didn't see anything at reach, so she cleaned her throat and tried one more time. – Quinn – Her voice was better now. – What happened?

- Nothing, Rach. Just rest. – The brown doe-eyed woman could see her wife was lying and fighting against the urge to cry. Again. – The doctor will be here any minute. – The blonde ruffled the brown hair slightly and placed a gently kiss on Rachel's forehead.

- What happened, Quinn? Why am I here? – She tried to sit up but suddenly she got dizzy. – Where are the kids? Is everything okay? – Her eyes pleaded Quinn for answers the blonde knew she couldn't give. – Why were you crying, Quinn?

Exactly when she would continue to bombard the hazel-eyed woman with questions, a tall and tanned man entered the room. He was wearing a white coat and a stethoscope around his neck.

- Good evening, ladies. – The black-haired man greeted both women. – Hello, Mrs. Rachel, how are you feeling? – His almost black eyes asked her.

- I- I think I'm fine. – She was still confused. – Just a little sore, I guess.

- Oh, that's normal. – He was examining the brunette and writing things on a board. Quinn was observing everything from a distance, she didn't want to bother the doctor. – Now, did your lovely wife tell you what happened? – He looked at the blonde, who shook her head.

- No. Nobody told me what happened. – Rachel answered.

The man sighed understanding. – I'll try to explain to you the best I can, right? – He sat at the edge of the bed beside the brunette. – This is very normal to happen, sometimes your body wasn't ready, but I rather believe it just wasn't the right time for a baby. – He spoke slowly. – You see, when you _were_ pregnant... – Rachel didn't listen anything else after the word "were". What did he mean by saying she _was_ pregnant? She looked at Quinn and saw a single tear drain on her face.

- Wait, what? – Rachel intended her voice to sound strong and loud, but only a shriek came from her throat. She definitely needed water.

- Mrs. Rachel, I am really sorry, but you lost your baby. – The doctor said quietly but firmly. – You had a spontaneous abortion.

Rachel's world stopped for a second. All she could think of was that she was pregnant before and now she was not. The brunette swallowed hard and focused on the white wall in front of the bed, ignoring the tall man saying she would be fine and that if she wanted, they would try another time. It was not a permanent problem. But Rachel didn't want another baby. She wanted the one that was inside her uterus hours ago, the one her and Quinn bought tiny clothes and shoes and painted the guests room for.

Quinn got closer to her wife and wiped the tears streaming down her face and that the brunette herself didn't notice. The doctor left the room giving the couple some privacy and as soon as the man closed the door, they cried tangled into each other.

* * *

><p>They weren't the same. The whole family wasn't the same. For a while. The next months, Rachel took a break from the shows and insisted she had to go to a therapist, but eventually she would turn out okay. They always could try again, if she wanted another child, Quinn repeated every day. The blonde gave all the baby stuff away and she was on her wife's side now more than ever.<p>

- Hey, Rach. – The blonde approached the bed on her room where the brunette was lying.

- Hi, Quinn. – She turned to face the other woman.

- Your parents just called. I told them you were sleeping, but they really wanted to talk to you. – Rachel just nodded. – They are really sorry they couldn't make it to Ellie's birthday last week, but they're coming soon to see how their little granddaughter grew up these months. – Quinn sat beside her wife.

- I can't believe our little baby is seven already! – Rachel sat up as well and cuddled with the blonde.

- I know. We're getting older. – The taller woman whispered.

- Well, younger we are not. – Rachel sighed.

Quinn leaned in to a kiss. They may be not as young as before, but their desire for each other hasn't change at all. Rachel swung on the sheets of the bed and straddled the blonde who was now sticking her tongue inside the brunette's mouth.

- Quinn – Rachel moaned loudly when they broke the kiss and her wife started spreading kisses along her jaw.

A noise of someone cleaning their throat brought their back to the house and they turned their heads to the noise maker.

- Oh my God! That was so gross! – Harmony exclaimed from the door. – I think I'm blind now! – She said loudly and Quinn blushed.

- You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for this. – Rachel sat properly on the bed and tapped the sheets for her daughter to sit. – Stop being so dramatic, Harmie. – Quinn couldn't help but burst out laughing at the comment. Oh, please, Rachel saying to her kid to stop being _dramatic_? That was just the funniest thing ever. – And you over there laughing? – She poked the blonde's ribs.

- Rach, she can't stop being dramatic and sarcastic, sweetheart. – The tall woman said caressing her wife's cheek. – She's our daughter after all.

The black-haired girl got closer to her parents' bed and sat between the women.

- Mom, ma, I have to ask you something. – Quinn's eyes went wide and she looked at the other woman who had the same expression on.

- What is it, sweet pie? – The blonde asked gingerly.

- I want to go to the school prom. – Harmony muttered.

- What? My baby girl going to a prom? Nuh-uh, that is definitely not allowed. – Rachel spoke up before her daughter really finished the sentence.

- Rach, why not? She's big enough to go. – Quinn said tenderly to the blue-eyed girl.

- Yes, mom, please! I'm sixteen now, I'm not a baby! – She begged to the brunette now crossing her arms in front of her chest. – And everyone is going!

- You are not everyone, Harmony. – Rachel stated. – So you are not going. End of conversation.

- But mom! Ma, tell her I can go! – The girl was now begging to her other mother.

- We'll talk, Monie. Leave it to me. Now go do your homework or something. Or rather, see if your sister is doing something wrong. – Quinn told her kid when the girl was leaving the room.

- She's still sleeping, ma. – The girl seemed to think for a second. – Can I invite Sugar over? – Her eyes were happy.

- Sure, sweetie, go ahead. – The blonde said smiling. – And tell her moms to call me so we can talk someday, please.

- Okay, ma. Thank you. I love you. – Harmony said shutting the door and going to the living room.

- We love you too! – Quinn had to pronounce a little louder so the girl could hear. – Now you, missy, you better let our daughter go to the prom. – She said kissing Rachel again.

- No. I don't want her to go. – The brunette pouted.

- Why not, Rach? It's just a prom! – She straddled her apparently sulky wife

- Because, - Rachel finally gave in and faced the other woman. – I don't want those stupid high school boys all over our baby, Quinn. You know how proms can be. – She was truly worried. – She could be slapped! – Quinn raised an eyebrow at this. – Sorry. You know what I mean, sweetie. There will be drinks, therefore, drunken boys and that stupid ex-boyfriend of hers and Harmony could even get pregnant! – Quinn raised the already raised eyebrow even higher. – God, Quinn, you did all those stuff! You are not a good influence for our daughter! – Rachel mocked the girl over her.

- Seriously, Rachel? – The blonde asked ironically. – Honestly, I'm sure she'll be okay. She's not a baby anymore and we educated her, Rach. There's nothing to worry about. – She shook her head and leaned in to peck her wife on the lips. – Besides, if you let her go, I'll do that thing you wanted.

Rachel considered the offer for a moment before respond. – Can I at least show her my PowerPoint about teen pregnancy? – The brunette stared at the blonde on top of herself.

Quinn tilted her head to the right. – We'll see. If what I do to you is good, then we'll leave it. If it's not that good, we can show her. Deal? – She raised an eyebrow.

- You have my word. – The short woman smiled.

* * *

><p>- And I need a really pretty dress to go. If my moms let me go, of course. – Harmony was lying on her bed beside Sugar.<p>

- Why they don't want you to go, Monie? – The brown-haired girl turned to face her friend.

- I have no idea. Perhaps mom is too protective, but I know ma has her ways to convince mom. – She blinked to the shorter girl.

- Which ways? – Sugar asked curiously.

- Some ways. I bet aunt Britt has some ways to convince aunt Tana as well. – Harmony raised her eyebrow on Fabray style and smiled maliciously.

- She really does! How did you know that? – Sugar could be so naïve sometimes.

- I just do. – The black-haired girl risked and got closer to the other girl. Sugar closed the space between their mouths and brushed their lips together in a soft kiss.

In those three years, after their first kiss, the girls would usually repeat that moment more times. They didn't know what was happening and they rather just leave things how they are. No one knows about the secret crush they have for each other.

Sugar broke the lips contact and sat up on the messy bed. – Your moms are coming. – It's amazing how well the girl could listen.

- Harmie? – The voice came from down the hall.

- We're here, mom. – She shouted to the woman. – So, did you decide? – Harmony said when her parents entered her room.

- You can go. – Rachel said simply.

- Really? – Harmony was beyond happy and started bouncing up and down before hugging her moms tightly.

- Yes, really, sweetie. – The brunette woman ruffled the thick black hair and Quinn kissed their daughter's forehead.

- No PowerPoint? – The girl asked suspicious.

- You scaped this time, sweet girl. – Rachel smiled and Quinn blushed and bit her lip.

* * *

><p>- Mami, can I talk- may I speak to you? – Sugar said quietly entering Santana's office on her house. The lawyer took off her reading glasses and paid attention to the girl holding a stuffed duck standing in front of her.<p>

- C'mere. Say it, hija. – The Latina moved to the small brown sofa of the room. – What's bothering you? Because if it's Tony, I already said you need to be patien-

- I like- no, I love Harmony, mami. – Sugar burst out. – It's been a while. We kissed a few times. But I really love her but she- I don't think she knows that. – She finished whispering.

- Oh, cupcake. I'm so glad you told me this. – The brunette woman hugged her daughter. – I have an advice for you. – The girl waited expectantly. – Always tell the truth. No matter what. Doesn't matter if it'll hurt, just be honest with everyone.

- Are you sure, mami?

- Yes, I am sure, Sugar. – The Latina kissed the girl's head. – Now does your mama know that?

- No, I chose to tell you first. – Santana was almost crying when the brunette girl said that.

- I love you, Sug.

- I love you too, mom.

- Now let's go tell your ma. – She got up from her seat and headed to the other room where a tall blonde was sitting on the floor playing with a black-haired boy. – Mi vida, we have some news. – Santana said to her wife.

- Good ones? – Brittany tilted her head.

- Yes, good ones, Britt. – She entered the room and sat on the armchair. Tony ran to his mom and sat on her lap. – I'll let our Sugar tell you, okay? – Sugar nodded and turned to the blonde.

- And me, mami? – The green-eyed boy asked.

- Not now, osito, you won't understand. – She muttered and watched her girls talking to each other.

- I love you, Sugar Plum. – The dancer hugged her daughter, lifted her from the ground and spun her around until she got dizzy. Antony ran to his other mom and begged her to do it with him. Brittany grabbed the boy and simulated a flight. Suddenly she stopped. – Oh! I have the perfect idea for you, Sug! – The blonde started telling the plan to Sugar and Santana.

- It's great! If she doesn't love it, you can go all Lima Heights on her! – The Latina told her daughter.

* * *

><p>- Now you have to put it under your pillow at night so the tooth-fairy can take it and give you a dollar for it! – Rachel was knelt in front of a toothless Hazel holding a tiny white pearl in her small hands.<p>

- Really, mom? This will really happen? – The hazel-eyed little girl asked.

- Really, Haze, that will happen! – Rachel replied.

Footsteps were heard coming from the hallway. The two brunettes on the living room turned to the noise. Quinn entered the room followed by a girl in a beautiful baby blue dress that matched her eyes and her dark hair up on a loose bun. Harmony was stunning.

- Oh, my baby girl! You are so gorgeous! Quinn, take a picture of us! – Rachel quickly said to her wife.

- Mom! – Harmony complained. Her mom always wanted pictures of everything.

- Harmie, look at you! I am speechless. – The brunette woman had tears in her eyes. – You are truly beautiful. Actually, you look like your ma on our prom. – She locked eyes with the blonde with the camera and they remained that way for a second before Rachel suddenly break the contact and tell Quinn to take some damn photos.

- So who's the lucky guy, Monie? – Quinn asked between the shots.

- I don't have one, actually, ma. Some boys invited me, but I didn't want them. – The girl said shyly.

- It's okay, sweetheart. You'll find someone over there. And, maybe, that person you find there is more important to you than your actual prom date. – The blonde tried to comfort her daughter, but at the same time she was talking about herself.

Rachel walked over to her wife and kissed her. What she said is completely true. – And this shows you are independent, Harm. That's good.

- Mommy, I wanna go to prom too! – Hazel exclaimed tugging on her mom's dress.

- You will, Haze. I really hope it takes a while, but you will. – She picked the little girl.

- And you'll be the prettiest girl ever! – Quinn said touching the girl's nose.

The door bell rang and the blonde walked towards the front door while Rachel took more photos of Harmony and Hazel together.

- Hello, Mrs. Berry-Fabray. I'm here to take your lovely daughter out to the prom.

- Sugar? – Quinn looked down at the girl in a bright light pink dress and with hair falling in waves. – Come in! Monie's in the living room.

The blonde woman walked in front of the girl entering the room. – Harmony, I have a surprise for you! – She said and her daughter turned her head to see what she was talking about.

- Sug? What are you doing here? – Harmony smiled and hugged her friend.

- I'll take you to the prom. As your date. Here's your wrist corsage. – The girl held a small blue box and opened it revealing a beautiful and delicate white flower with a light blue ribbon around it. – It's a gardenia. My mami said you'd like it.

- With a _blue_ ribbon on it. – Quinn whispered in her wife's ears.

- To match _her_ eyes. – You could see Rachel was holding herself to not cry.

- I love it. Thank you so much, Sugar. – Harmony hugged the other girl one more time.

- Quinn, I have to tell you something. – Rachel was still whispering into her wife's embrace. – At first I would wait until next week because that's when I debut my brand new summer play, but I think right now it's the perfect moment for this. – The brunette was looking deep at hazel eyes.

- What is it, Rach? – Quinn was curious.

- I'm pregnant. I didn't tell you, but these past months, I went to the doctor and made some treatment again, Quinn. And now I'm pregnant. – Rachel said slowly.

The blonde was static. She was still looking at brown doe eyes and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

- That is great, Rach. – She breathed out. – But just promise me we'll take it slow this time?

- Deal. – The short woman kissed Quinn as a promise.

- Mom? Ma? We're going. – Harmony said holding Sugar's arm.

- Okay. One more photo? – Rachel requested. The girls rolled their eyes. – C'mon! Do a cute pose.

Sugar put an arm around Harmony's waist and lifted her head with the other hand. The black-haired girl didn't wait and connected their lips. Rachel froze for a moment before grinning like a fool at both girls and Quinn finally took the picture of the girls kissing.

- I love you. – Sugar whispered into Harmony's mouth.

- I love you too. – Harmony replied and kissed the girl again. – So, we're going. Bye, moms. – She said heading to the front door.

- Bye aunt Rach and aunt Q. Congratulations on the baby, by the way. – Sugar followed the other girl.

- Where's Haze? – Rachel said after closing the door.

- She went upstairs to her room to put her tooth under the pillow and wait for the tooth-fairy. – Quinn answered smiling wildly.

- She's precious. – The brunette sat on the sofa cuddling with her wife.

- So are you. – The other woman kissed brown locks.

- I can't believe our baby girl is in love with a Lopez. – The petite girl shook her head.

- It's funny. She'll follow your steps, you know. – The blonde got herself more comfortable between the pads.

- She's our daughter after all.

**The end.**


End file.
